Can I Have This Dance
by Konyake-london-90
Summary: Rukia mau berdansa bersama Ichigo? Gimana ceritanya? Baca fic ini ya! Mudah-mudahan suka! First SongFic! Please Review!


Kazusa :Sssst! Kazusa lagi diem-diem nulis Fic nih! Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya!!

Disclaimer :Tite Kubo

Songfic : Can I Have This Dance (High School Musical 3)( Gabriella dan Troy)

* * *

Di suatu lorong kelas…

"Aku ga bisa dansa!!" kata Ichigo geram.

"Huaa!!! Nii-sama! Ichgo marah!!" tangis Rukia dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Apa-apaan sih! Rukia cengeng!" kata Ichigo cuek.

"Apa-apaan?! Kamu yang apa-apaan!!" kata Rukia yang pipinya sudah dialiri secara deras aliran air sungai Amazon, air mata maksudnya.

"Jangan menangis! Nanti sungai Amazon kering!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba melembut.

"Hiks! Dansa!" kata Rukia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmmm… baiklah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menginjak kakimu!" kata Ichigo sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah! Kalau tidak aku sewakan guru untuk kamu! Guru dansa yang paling bagus di Jepang!" kata rukia tiba-tiba senang.

"Hei! Kau! Orang terkaya seantereo Jepang dan Soul Society! Mengapa kau begitu mengistimewakanku?" Tanya Ichigo sewot sendiri.

"Karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku!" kata Rukia tersenyum manis yang membuat Ichigo blush sendiri.

"Ya! Aku mengerti!" kata Ichigo sambil mengingat kembali tentang kejadian Kaien.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Selamat pagi!" kata Ichigo tanpa melihat guru yang akan mengajarnya.

"Pagi Soutaicho! Ichigo mau belajar dansa!" kata Rukia yang membuat Ichigo kaget dengan orang yang dia sebut.

"Huh! Aku ga sudi mengajar orang jelek seperti dia!" kata Soutaicho beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayolah! Aku mohon!" kata Rukia.

"Baiklah! Ichigo dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu banyak! Perhatikan dengan seksama! Kalau ada langkah saja yang salah! Zanpakuto ini akan kuhunuskan kepadamu!" kata Soutaicho dengan nada yang tegas dan mengancam.

"Ba-baik!" kata Ichigo "Ga niat banget sich!" batinnya.

* * *

Di pesta dansa…

"Yo! Kamu kesini juga akhirnya!" kata sahabatnya Renji.

"Ya! Begitulah!" kata Ichigo singkat.

Ketika Rukia datang banyak pandangan yang menuju padanya, Rukia memakai dress selutut dengan pita besar dibelakangnya dengan warna Violet yang berkilau, ditambah ia memakai sepatu high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi hingga terlihat manis.

"Hallo Renji! Ichigo mango tango!!" kata Rukia yang menyapa kedua sahabatnya yang masih bengong.

"Hy! Sukses bro!" kata Renji yang tersadar sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo lalu pergi.

"Kok bengong sih?" Tanya Rukia yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo.

"Ah! Sorry! Abisnya kamu manis banget sih!" kata Ichigo jujur.

"Iya dong! Kuchiki Rukia gitu!" kata Rukia bangga.

"Bagi pasangan yang mau dansa silahkan kumpul!" kata Yumichika sang host.

"Kau siap berdansa Kurosaki?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan pelajaran yang telah aku pelajari!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ikuti nyanyian yang aku nyanyikan!" kata Rukia yang mulai bernyanyi saat music dansa diputar.

Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

"Ternyata kau pintar menambahkan lagu!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga pintar bernyanyi!" kata Ichigo yang lalu melanjutkan dansa mereka.

Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh,  
No mountain's too high

"Aaaa! Turunkan aku!" kata Rukia pada Ichigo yang sedang mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Sedikit trik dansa dari Soutaicho tak apa kan bila diterapkan?" kata Ichigo sambil berbisik.

And no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (way we do) do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

"Pintar! Sepertinya kita cocok buat duet bernyanyi!!" kata Rukia tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar semua telah melihat kea rah Ichigo dan Rukia karena peristiwa pengangkatan pankkat tersebut.

"Cieeee!!!" seluruh ballroom jadi pengang.

"Wah! Sepertinya ada yang berbahagia kali ini!" kata Yumichika mengangkat pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih! Aku memang sedang berbahagia karena telah duet sama orang yang sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku ini!" kata Rukia tersenyum manis.

Lalu semuanya jadi sweat drop dan tertawa.

The~End

* * *

Kazusa : Aduh! Sorry ya! Mungkin Fic ini Ga jelas, apalagi endingnya! Please Review!! Please!!!


End file.
